


Возвращение в Виндбридж или За миллион лет до ледникового периода

by robin_puck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Case Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это чрезвычайно благополучный мир, в котором за отсутствием преступлений даже не нужны детективы, но Шерлок Холмс и здесь не останется без дела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращение в Виндбридж или За миллион лет до ледникового периода

**Author's Note:**

> AU по мотивам рассказа АКД «Случай в интернате» и экранизации «Шерлок ВВС», многочисленный, но малоправдоподобный обоснуй, разнообразные идеи и аллюзии, надерганные из различных фантастических произведений.

– Здравствуй, Патрик.

– Добрый вечер, Учитель. Я не ждал, что вы придете так скоро. Будет дополнительное занятие?

– Можно и так сказать. Сегодня – особенный день.

– Уже почти ночь, Учитель.

– У тебя хорошее чувство времени.

– Благодаря вам, Учитель. Другие преподаватели не занимаются со мной так тщательно и часто, как вы.

– Они хорошие люди, Патрик, но их возможности ограничены.

– Я понимаю. Но мне все время кажется, что я теряю время на бесполезную социализацию, хотя мог бы получить гораздо больше знаний.

– Не стоит пренебрегать социализацией, она тебе понадобится в будущем. А что касается знаний… Как я и говорил, сегодня – особенный день.

***

 

Эта невероятная история произошла более двадцати лет назад. Более двадцати лет тому назад сырым ранним майским утром я поклялся честью своей и своего друга, что никогда и никому не раскрою ставшие известными мне подробности произошедшего в Виндбридже, и я намерен сдержать свое слово, хоть с каждым годом это становится все трудней. После рождения Хэмиша я ежедневно испытываю ни с чем не сравнимое искушение, глядя в юное и уверенное, что так характерно и прелестно для юности, лицо сына. Мне хочется, чтобы он узнал о произошедшем, но, поскольку я до сих пор не могу себе позволить нарушить клятву, мне остается только прикладывать все силы к тому, чтобы быть Хэмишу действительно хорошим родителем. Учитель у него есть и так, и это лучший из учителей, которых я бы пожелал своему ребенку.

За прошедшие годы я много думал о том, что тогда произошло. Переживал свои страхи и горести, изживал их из себя, подвергал анализу окружающий меня мир, много размышлял и в результате окончательно избавился от каких бы то ни было сомнений.

Настоящие записки предназначаются исключительно для моих глаз как напоминание о том, насколько уникален дар нашей жизни, насколько хрупка грань между невероятным и непознанным, и насколько ярких вершин гуманизма и самоотречения может достичь дух человека. Любого человека.

В тот день было по-весеннему тепло, с улицы доносился бодрый цокот лошадиных когтей по мостовой и шорох шин: мимо нашего дома один за другим проносились веселые экипажи. Жители Лондона, обрадованные солнечным утром, потянулись за город к пляжам и песчаным дюнам. При других обстоятельствах мы бы непременно тоже присоединились к отдыхающим, но судьба распорядилась иначе.

Началось с того, что утром Шерлок Холмс поднялся с постели в скверном расположении духа и заявил, что бессмысленные развлечения ведут к деградации разума.

– Друг мой, – ворчал он, забравшись в самый темный и холодный угол нашего жилища, – бездельники только и занимаются тем, что греются на солнце и потворствуют своим животным инстинктам. Не удивлюсь, если в следующем сезоне часть лондонских модников перейдет на ползание – в рамках слияния с природой, к которому они так стремятся.

– Вы сами знаете, что неправы, Шерлок, – попенял я ему. – Может, не стоит быть таким уж отшельником. День у моря пошел бы на пользу вашему здоровью.

– С моим здоровьем все в порядке, – рассеянно бросил он, проглядывая свежие газеты. – Я предпочитаю ублажать мозг, а не тело, но это не делает меня больным или немощным… Вот, кстати!

Он энергично встряхнул газетный лист, расправляя его, и зачитал звучным голосом:

– Профессор археологии Джордж Эдуард Челленджер сделал сенсационное заявление: в незапамятные времена нашу Землю посетили инопланетные существа! Экспедиция, вернувшаяся из Ченнаи, привезла доказательства, которые включают в себя нечеловеческие скелеты и части подземных сооружений из металла и неизвестного современной науке материала… – он поднял на меня сияющий азартом взгляд. – Что скажете, Джон? Лекция состоится уже этим вечером в здании Географического общества!

Признаться, меня эта новость нисколько не воодушевила.

– У этого профессора чересчур богатое воображение. Держу пари, что скелеты окажутся принадлежащими обычным земным животным, а подземные сооружения создали древние люди в незапамятную эпоху.

– Скептик, – фыркнул Шерлок, складывая газету. – Скептицизм – отличная черта, мой друг, но иногда нужно давать волю и воображению. Иначе станет скучно жить, и можно будет нанимать кэб и отправляться на песчаные дюны валяться под солнцем.

– Я уже обещал пристрелить вас в тот момент, когда вы перестанете верить в сенсации, и спасти вашу жизнь от скуки, – кивнул я, и Шерлок похлопал меня по плечу, давая понять, что понял шутку.

– Тем не менее. Я знаю этого Челленджера. Могучий, энциклопедический ум. Невероятная жизненная сила. И чрезвычайно стойкая научная принципиальность. Если профессор ошибся, он не станет упорствовать в заблуждении. Но что, если нет?

– Это случайно не тот профессор, который утверждал, что вместо человечества на Земле должна процветать цивилизация разумных гигантских крокодилов? – невинно поинтересовался я, но Шерлок так укоризненно вздохнул, что я перестал сопротивляться. – Хорошо, хорошо. У меня все равно сегодня нет вечерних визитов. Можем отправиться в Географическое общество и полюбоваться на загадочные скелеты. Наверняка это будет драматично.

Но и этим планам не суждено было сбыться. Гораздо более невероятные события ждали нас впереди.  
Ровно в полдень на пороге нашей квартиры внезапно и без предупреждений объявился мистер Хaкстейбл, человек высокий, плотный, энергичный и громогласный, хоть и измученный вечной тревогой и бременем лежащей на нем ответственности. Мы встречались до рокового дня трижды, но в этот раз мистер Хaкстейбл выглядел еще более обеспокоенным, чем обычно.

– Мистер Холмс, – воскликнул он прямо с порога, умоляюще протягивая руки к моему другу. – Мистер Холмс, умоляю, спасите! Чрезвычайная ситуация!

Мистер Хaкстейбл покачнулся и вряд ли удержался бы на ногах, если бы мой друг не кинулся к нему навстречу и не подхватил его под локоть. Вдвоем с Шерлоком мы усадили гостя в кресло, и я поднес к его трясущимся губам чашку с успокаивающей настойкой – пульс и цвет кожных покровов выдавали нешуточный стресс.

– Ну что же, – сказал Шерлок, едва мистер Хaкстейбл немного пришел в себя. – Я так понимаю, что дело не терпит отлагательств. Когда это произошло, какие подробности вам известны? Пожалуйста, постарайтесь изложить все как можно детальнее, из-за вашего нервного перевозбуждения я не могу четко уловить все обстоятельства случившегося.

– Дайте человеку отдышаться, – упрекнул я друга. – Вы же видите, как ему нехорошо.

– Нет, милый Уотсон, мистер Холмс совершенно прав, – через силу проговорил мистер Хaкстейбл. – Дело действительно не терпит отлагательств. Потому что произошло невероятное, и я не представляю, кто еще способен помочь в этой ситуации.

– Рассказывайте же, рассказывайте! – нетерпеливо подтолкнул его Шерлок, жадно вытягиваясь всем своим костлявым телом навстречу, зорко вглядываясь в лицо гостя. К сожалению, как и все Чтецы, изяществом манер во время расследований мой друг не отличался. Для него не было ничего важней тайн и загадок, которые он в избытке находил в чужих разумах, а чтобы раздобыть ответ на мучающий его вопрос, Шерлок не стеснялся в средствах. Я давно смирился с этой его особенностью, но время от времени не мог сдержать раздражения при виде того откровенного пренебрежения, которое Холмс испытывал к окружающим его людям в моменты погружения в работу.

Впрочем, у мистера Хaкстейбла и действительно было чрезвычайно срочное и чрезвычайно важное дело, поэтому манеры моего друга его не смутили. Он принялся за рассказ, прерываемый разве что очередной чашкой поданной мной микстуры, и чем больше он рассказывал, тем невероятней казалась его история.

Я должен пояснить, что мистер Хaкстейбл на тот момент в течение уже почти сорока лет являлся одним из самых уважаемых и известных людей Лондона. Он был одним из авторов и создателей революционной теории обучения и основал свой первый экспериментальный Дом Рождений в Виндбридже полвека назад. За эти годы из стен его учреждения вышло более тридцати тысяч новорожденных, около сотни из которых в настоящий момент занимали кресла в зале Мирового Совета. Великолепные врачи, учителя, изобретатели, ученые, механики – тысячи и тысячи счастливых и талантливых детей, с рождения знающих свое место в жизни.

Естественно, метод Хaкстейбла за прошедшие годы не раз подвергался критике. Ему вменяли в вину, что он калечит детей, развивая их непропорционально. Откуда, мол, такая определенность в пристрастиях, откуда каждый из детей точно знает, чем хочет заниматься в жизни, ведь невозможно просто взять и вычислить талант еще не рожденного человека! Значит, эти увлечения им навязывают, непоправимо и непредсказуемо калеча психику. Концепция Дома Рождений не раз обсуждалась Мировым Советом, но каждый раз доказательства причиняемого вреда признавались неубедительными.

Его критиковали консервативные педагоги, против него высказывались родители, убежденные, что пренатальным воспитанием отпрысков должны заниматься именно они. Даже сообщество изящных искусств недвусмысленно намекнуло, что теория мистера Хaкстейбла, вероятно, не так уж хороша на практике, если не дала миру ни одного поэта, художника или музыканта.

Словом, за полвека бывало всякое, но уже многие годы обстановка вокруг Домов Рождений Хaкстейбла была стабильной, а отношение – уважительным и признательным. И ни разу, даже в самые напряженные годы противостояний, ни в одном из Домов не происходило того, что случилось в эти выходные.

Один из воспитанников Дома Рождений Виндбридж исчез. Просто пропал, будто и не было. Еще в пятницу дежурный учитель обошел все инкубаторы, проверил исправность всех систем и отправился домой на выходные. Остальные преподаватели разъехались еще раньше. В Виндбридже остался только сторож, два механика, следившие за аппаратурой, и кормилец с акушером – питание воспитанникам должно было потребоваться не раньше понедельника, но таков был порядок, так как в выпускной группе несколько воспитанников находились на грани рождения и могли появиться на свет в любой момент. Инкубатор выпускников навещали раз в несколько часов, заглядывали и к малышам и средней группе, но никто ничего бы не заметил, если бы вдруг не сломался один из вентиляторов шестого инкубатора. Механик принялся за ремонт, приподнял крышку, чтобы удобней было рассмотреть повреждения… и едва не свалился в инкубатор сам. Потому что девятнадцатая ячейка пустовала.

Патрик Солтайр, сын члена Мирового Совета Холдернесса пропал. Вернее, был похищен, так как никакого иного правдоподобного объяснения ситуации мистер Хaкстейбл найти не сумел.

– Это совершенно невероятно! – вырвалось у меня, когда наш гость на секунду замолк, переводя дыхание. – Похитить нерожденного – да кто на всем белом свете мог такое сотворить?

– Меня больше интересует, как это было все-таки сделано, – проворчал Холмс, нервно потирая сухие запястья. – Десятилетнее яйцо – это не меньше ста тридцати фунтов. Его невозможно незаметно извлечь из инкубатора с высокими стенками, для этого потребуется не менее двух человек и что-то вроде сети. Тем более, что яйца крепко закреплены основаниями в ячейках во избежание непредвиденных падений, я верно понимаю?

Мистер Хaкстейбл слабо кивнул.

– Что говорят работники?

– Все в ужасающем состоянии, – всплеснул руками Хaкстейбл. – Никто не знает, что и думать. Мы обыскали все окрестности своими силами, но вы же понимаете, ни одного учителя, я уже не говорю о Чтецах… Я сам, к моему глубокому сожалению, не обладаю нужными способностями, чтобы…

– Но почему вы до сих пор не известили Совет безопасности? – перебил его Шерлок.

Мистер Хaкстейбл поднял на него совершенно больные и отчаянные глаза.

– Это погубит дело всей моей жизни, мистер Холмс. Закроет накрепко самую перспективную отрасль педагогики. Обречет множество новорожденных на мучительные метания в поисках своего призвания. Это отбросит человечество назад на десятки лет и затормозит его прогресс еще на сотни!

– Это нерожденный, жизнью которого вы рискуете, – жестко сказал Холмс, отстраняясь от него.

– Мировой Совет только ждет повода, чтобы свернуть деятельность Домов Рождения…

– Хотите добрый совет, Хaкстейбл? – бросил Холмс, поднимаясь. – По завершении этой истории немедленно обратитесь к врачу. У вас параноидальное расстройство… Я верно диагностировал, Уотсон?

Я только кивнул. Смотреть на размазанного по креслу потерянного и явного нездорового Хaкстейбла было неприятно и стыдно. К сожалению, психические заболевания не были моим профилем, и я ничем не мог помочь несчастному.

– Мы выезжаем в Виндбридж первым же рейсом, а вам я настоятельно рекомендую остаться в квартире и отдохнуть, – сказал Холмс напоследок, повязывая шарф. – Я телеграфирую сразу же, как только появятся какие-то новости… и, Хaкстейбл. На вашем месте я бы все-таки известил Совет о случившемся.

Двухчасовой поезд радушно принял нас в свои объятья, едва мы прибыли на вокзал. Мы с Шерлоком разместились в мягких креслах у откидного столика, и мой друг погрузился в привычное свое молчание, глядя в окно. Его работа уже началась. Насколько я понимал, Шерлок теперь разбирал и систематизировал сведения, полученные от Хaкстейбла, вычленял тонкие ниточки ощущений и чувств, протянувшиеся за нашим гостем: следы всех, с кем он в последнее время общался. Мне сложно понять работу Чтеца, она слишком тонка и специфична, и то, что делает тренированный Чтец, на непросвещенный взгляд больше похоже на магию, чем на результат работы незаурядного мозга вкупе с рудиментарными способностями. Шерлок Холмс был не просто Чтецом, он был лучшим из всех ныне существующих представителей этой профессии. Он находил людей и вещи, он распутывал самые невероятные загадки, отыскивал решения для сложнейших проблем. Моего друга неоднократно приглашали, даже пытались заставить стать членом Мирового Совета, но Холмс каждый раз решительно отказывался, заявляя, что не собирается тратить время на многочасовые заседания в Совете, ничего не понимая в делах политики и экономики, когда в его непосредственных профессиональных услугах ежедневно нуждаются обычные люди. Пытались его переманить и на работу учителем в Домах Рождений, но тут Холмс отказался даже с сожалением, объяснив, что не обладает педагогическим талантом и не чувствует в себе сил взять ответственность за воспитание нерожденных. Несмотря на это мне почему-то всегда казалось, что, когда придет время, мой друг станет замечательным отцом и воспитателем для собственного ребенка, но пока об этом и речи не шло.

Поезд тем временем тронулся, ускорением нас мягко вжало в сиденья. И мысли мои тотчас переключились на то, каким же ударом станет закрытие программы Хaкстейбла. За последние полвека жизнь на планете значительно изменилась в лучшую сторону – и не без усилий его выпускников. Вот, например, поезд, который мчал нас к Виндбриджу со скоростью сто пятьдесят миль в час. Самый новейший поезд, электрический, весь из стекла и металла, похожий на вытянутую каплю, изумительный шедевр научной мысли – результат работы инженеров Хадерли и Старка. А ведь еще тридцать лет назад от лондонских вокзалов отходили тихоходные, одышливые и шумные ветераны, работавшие на угле. Сейчас они остались только в музеях.

Изменения происходили во всех сферах жизни: укрепилось сельское хозяйство, крепко встали на ноги легкая и тяжелая промышленности, здравоохранение поднялось на небывалую высоту. Практически свелись к нулю случаи «пустых рождений» – врачи научились определять проблемы с плодом еще до отделения его от родителя. Конечно, подобные ситуации тоже становились страшным горем для человека, лишившегося надежды на потомство, но буквально недавно произошел новый прорыв в медицине, и совершил его ни кто иной, как опять же выпускник одного из Домов Рождений Хaкстейбла! Все знают, что в половой системе любого животного за всю его жизнь образуется только одна яйцеклетка и одна оплодотворяющая клетка. Казалось, подобное положение вещей ничем не изменить – каждый способен произвести на свет только одно яйцо, и если в процессе оплодотворения что-то шло не так, это было ничем не исправить. Каким же образом человечество не вымирало вместе со всем животным миром планеты, сказать было сложно – до тех пор, пока Нортон Пибоди не раскрыл эту загадку. Оказалось, что нерожденные на самой ранней стадии ощущают не только родителей и близко находящихся сверстников, но и улавливают каким-то образом соотношение окружающих их взрослых с нерожденными. И если соотношение не в пользу взрослых, в биомассе еще не осознающего себя нерожденного начинался процесс деления. В результате из одного яйца выходило сразу двое, а то и трое детей – обычно слабых и низкорослых, но набирающих положенную силу и вес уже в первые месяцы взрослой жизни. Раньше подобное явление считалось счастливой случайностью, обрастало суевериями и нелепыми ритуалами, а теперь почти каждый, решивший стать родителем, носит на поясе «Универсальный излучатель Пибоди», который заглушает ментальные сигналы окружающих взрослых особей. И уже несколько лет как создано сообщество помощи бездетным, куда может прийти каждый, в чьем яйце образовалась двойня, и заключить соглашение с обездоленным – с момента подписания соглашения оба в равной степени считаются родителями малышей, имеют право навещать их в Домах Рождений или же жить под одной крышей при выборе домашнего насиживания. А если мыслить глобально, то увеличение рождаемости открывает перед человечеством неслыханные перспективы! Это и освоение новых земель, и осуществление новых революционных проектов, которые как из рога изобилия сыплются на Мировой Совет…

В общем, какой стороной ни поверни, но закрытие программы Хaкстейбла не принесет людям добра. И хотя я прекрасно понимал позицию Мирового Совета – позицию всего человечества – заключавшуюся в том, что каждый человек и каждый нерожденный ценней любых гипотетических благ и выгод, мне было печально. Человечество готово жертвовать удобствами и перспективами ради безопасности. Хaкстейблу далеко не сразу доверили воспитание нерожденных, но он сумел доказать свою надежность и добросовестность. Теперь же, если выяснится, что из Виндбриджа пропало яйцо… Боюсь, наш гость еще не скоро сумеет вернуть себе потерянный кредит доверия от родителей и Совета.

– Бедный мистер Хaкстейбл, – произнес я вслух. – Он совсем потерял голову от страха.

– От страха за свои амбициозные планы, – тут же ворчливо отозвался Холмс. – Хотя ему стоило бы печься о судьбе юного Патрика Солтайра, но бедный нерожденный его волновал меньше всего. Иногда я думаю, Джон, к чему мы идем, если даже лучшие умы планеты отягощены настолько низменными побуждениями.

– Вы чересчур жестоки к нему, – попробовал я настроить друга на более мирный лад, но тот был непримирим.

– Не пытайтесь убедить меня, будто бы польза многих искупает единичные жертвы. Это порочный путь, он противоречит самой природе человека. Вы думаете, почему я раз за разом отказываюсь от членства в Мировом Совете? Потому что половина сидящих там придерживаются именно этой точки зрения. Они считают, что это оправдывается прогрессом... Прогресс! Вы помните случай с запуском аэроплана в Пенсильвании? Погибло три человека! Ради чего? Почему нельзя было проводить испытания с автоматами, так же, как было сделано с этими новыми поездами? – он раздраженно постучал пальцем по мягкому подлокотнику. – Да, это заняло бы больше времени. Но запуск обошелся бы без жертв! И ведь именно Мировой совет утвердил программу испытаний, пойдя на поводу у этих так называемых сторонников прогресса! А потом закрыл ее совсем, испугавшись учиненного. В результате мы лишились трех членов общества и так и не выяснили, есть ли будущее у воздушных перелетов.

– Довольно нелогично в таком случае отказываться от членства в Совете, – обеспокоенно заметил я. – Ваш голос мог бы стать решающим в обсуждении подобных острых вопросов.

Холмс снова откинулся на спинку кресла и с многозначительным видом постучал пальцем по виску.

– Мой мозг, Джон. Вы постоянно забываете, кто я. Боюсь, несмотря на нашу многолетнюю дружбу вы до сих пор считаете, что я просто заносчивый и нелюдимый отшельник, предпочитающий проводить время в одиночестве по причине своего неумения сходиться с людьми.  
Мне тотчас стало ужасающе стыдно, потому что нечто вроде этого я себе и представлял, каждый раз изумляясь, каким чудесным образом я ухитрился попасть в ближайший круг этого удивительного человека.  
– Мой мозг, Джон, – пояснил Холмс с легким вздохом. – Я вынужден держать его в стерильности, чтобы иметь возможность в моменты необходимости делать единственно верные заключения и принимать независимые ни от чьего мнения решения. А если я стану едва ли не еженедельно контактировать с большим количеством увлеченных, искренних, талантливых последователей чуждой мне идеи, мой мозг окажется поражен этой идеей, как вирусом. Я не могу закрываться от ментальных излучений достаточно надежно, чтобы не допустить возможности такого заражения. Следовательно, пользы от моего присутствия в Мировом Совете не будет, а может, и наоборот, я принесу один только вред.  
Он посмотрел на меня с легкой теплой насмешкой в глазах.

– Должно быть, вы задаетесь вопросом, почему из всех людей на свете я выбрал вас для совместного проживания и партнерства?

– Боюсь, что да, – вынужден был признаться я.

– Вы – мой камертон, – просто ответил Холмс. – Вы так потрясающе закрыты и стойки в своих убеждениях, что именно ваш ментальный фон позволяет мне в считанные часы обрести прежнюю твердость духа после вынужденных вылазок за пределы квартиры. У нас сходное мировоззрение, одни и те же вещи мы считаем правильными, одни и те же – недостойными. Безусловно, есть частности и расхождения, ведь мы же все-таки не единое существо, но эти расхождения несущественны. Не представляю, что бы я делал без вас. Вероятно, уже давно сидел бы в Совете и поддакивал каждой безумной и опасной инициативе.

Я так растерялся от этого неожиданного признания, что несколько минут только открывал и закрывал рот, глядя себе под ноги. Шерлок тоже смутился и отвернулся к окну: между нами не приняты были подобные откровения, по крайней мере, до того необычайного дня. Я, скромный врач и в целом довольно средний человек, был уверен, что Холмс держит меня при себе, лишь потакая какому-то своему загадочному капризу, а, скорей всего, просто мирится с моим существованием поблизости, оттого что весь остальной мир ему претит еще сильней. И вот после нескольких лет совместной жизни оказывается, что на самом деле я действительно нужен моему гениальному другу.

– Что же насчет жестокости, – вполголоса сказал Холмс, так и не обернувшись. – Вы знаете, что я появился на свет в Виндбридже? Я провел там четырнадцать лет с момента отделения и до рождения. Я обязан Хaкстейблу почти всем, что я есть, и как никто иной понимаю, какой катастрофой может обернуться нынешняя ситуация для всего человечества. Но я не имею права руководствоваться мотивами прогресса, когда одна конкретная, еще не начавшаяся жизнь подвергается опасности. Этому меня научили в Винбридже, а там, поверьте мне, друг мой, были поистине лучшие учителя.

Признаться, я был ошарашен этим открытием почти так же, как и предыдущим признанием.

– Вы? Вы родились там?.. Но позвольте, ведь это означает, что вы были из первой кладки…

– Да, – подтвердил Шерлок, глянув на меня искоса. – Тринадцать энтузиастов, решившихся ради доказательства правоты собственной теории рискнуть собственным генофондом. Мой родитель был и моим Учителем. Именно благодаря ему я отлично уяснил тонкую связь между риском и ответственностью.

Пожалуй, это было немного слишком для одного дня. Еще никогда откровения моего друга не лились на меня таким потоком. И какие откровения!

– Поразительно, – прошептал я, не веря самому себе, и тут же новая идея пришла мне в голову. – Но ведь, насколько я знаю, почти все выпускники первой кладки первого Дома Рождений и сами стали учителями?

– Да, это так, – кивнул Холмс. – У всех нас был высокий индекс эмпатии, и те, кто чувствовал в себе хоть какие-то педагогические склонности, с самого начала решили, что займутся распространением и укреплением позиции Хaкстейбла в обществе. Они создали еще три Дома Рождений в разных уголках света… После выпуска мы больше не виделись.

– Вы не захотели к ним присоединиться? – удивился я, и Шерлок мягко покачал головой.

– Ни я, ни Виктор Тревор. Мы стали первыми в мире профессиональными Чтецами, и рассказал бы я вам, сколько усилий потребовалось нам и нашим учителям, чтобы эта профессия после тысяч лет суеверий и гонений обрела наконец официальный статус! В некоторой степени нам было ничуть не легче, чем остальным, занявшимся новыми школами…

– Поразительно, – повторил я, глядя на него с восхищением. – Вы никогда не рассказывали об этом. Я всегда был уверен, что вы, как и я, как и все люди нашего поколения, родились старомодным способом, а что до Чтецов, я и не припоминаю уже вокруг вашей профессии никаких скандалов…  
Ощущение, что Чтецы всегда были и всегда же пользовались полным и безоговорочным уважением и поддержкой со стороны Мирового Совета.

Холмс только шутливо руками развел, и я тут же вспомнил о том, что вызывало у меня живейшее любопытство.

– Послушайте, – произнес я немного нерешительно. – У меня никогда не было случая поинтересоваться, вы же знаете, молодежь сейчас довольно замкнута, да и не станешь даже хорошего знакомого расспрашивать о вещах настолько интимных…

– Вас интересует, как это было? – добродушно уточнил Холмс, и я оценил, насколько деликатно мой друг не стал даже намекать, что мое любопытство было для него очевидным. – Ну что же… Опираясь на опыт того, что я наблюдал в разумах некоторых из своих клиентов, скажу сразу: почти так же. Теплый, комфортный, яркий мир, абсолютно не похожий на тот, что ждал нас за скорлупой. Как и в любом инкубаторе, мы делили общее пространство, общаясь друг с другом, играя, выдумывая и создавая невероятные сущности. Единственное отличие было в том, что к нам приходили не родители – скомкано, на бегу, неумело пытаясь донести информацию о реальном мире – нет, к нам приходили учителя. Они погружались в наш сакральный детский мирок на правах равных, играли вместе с нами, показывали предметы и истории, учили, постепенно преображая внутреннее детское пространство так, что к моменту выпуска оно почти ничем не отличалось от реальности. Нам было легко рождаться в мир, ведь мы уже знали его досконально. Более того, мы точно знали, какие возможности он нам уготовил, куда и как следует направить свои силы, чтобы достичь уже поставленных целей.

– А родители? – жадно спросил я. – Ведь все-таки каждый учил своего ребенка?

– Отнюдь, – возразил мне Шерлок. – Учителя были общими для всей группы. Безусловно, у каждого были индивидуальные занятия с личным учителем, но не всегда дело было в родстве. Мой родитель и Учитель был также учителем Виктора, моего друга, и еще двух нерожденных. Он нравился многим, и, насколько я знаю, эта практика действует и до сих пор: каждый нерожденный сам выбирает себе Учителя.

– То есть, были учителя, которых не выбрали их собственные дети? – спросил я, невольно представляя себе, каково это – быть отвергнутым своим ребенком.

– Таковы особенности методики, – с легким сочувствием ответил Холмс. – Вы ведь понимаете, Джон, что родителем может стать абсолютно каждый. Но учителями – единицы.

– Это очень печальное понимание, – признался я, и тут меня осенило вновь. – А как же скрипка?  
Холмс посмотрел на меня с легким укором и вздохнул.

– И это меня вы обвиняете в легковерии, Джон…

– Но позвольте, – я смутился и тут же попытался оправдать свои сомнения. – Ведь сколько было пересудов, официальные протесты… Все противники системы воспитания Хaкстейбла в один голос утверждают, что выпускники Домов Рождения неспособны к искусствам, не обладают развитым воображением из-за того, что в их пренатальное развитие вмешиваются на слишком ранней стадии…

– Джон, вы ведь это не серьезно, – перебил меня Шерлок. – Неужели вы считаете, что для всех тех изобретений, которые обрушились на нас за последние полвека, не требуется ни капли воображения? Вы думаете, ни один из нас не способен испытывать лирические чувства, слушая музыку, любуясь прекрасными картинами, наслаждаясь поэзией? Полно вам.

– Так говорят, – примирительно сказал я. – Вы чудесно играете на скрипке, Шерлок. Вы могли бы стать талантливым музыкантом.

– Мог бы, – легко согласился Холмс. – Возможно, если бы я родился традиционным способом, я бы выбрал именно эту стезю. Но у меня оказались другие таланты, более востребованные нашим обществом. Сам бы я, скорей всего, не смог их развить до такой стадии, чтобы использовать профессионально, но у меня был хороший Учитель.

– Об этом тоже говорят, – заметил я. – О том, что учителя Домов Рождений зачастую выбирают за воспитанников тот путь, по которому им развиваться дальше. И, возможно, этим лишают нерожденных права на их собственную, выбранную только ими жизнь.

– Я вас уверяю, мой друг, – уже немного сердито ответил Холмс, – за меня никто не решал моей судьбы. Мне были показаны варианты, по которым могло пойти мое развитие, и я выбрал то, что заинтересовало меня больше всего. В конце концов, с этой работой я чувствую себя на своем месте, а скрипка… Мне никто не мешает ей заниматься.

Он кинул на меня лукавый взгляд.

– Кроме вас иногда.

Я уже хотел было шутливо возмутиться в ответ, но тут поезд начал тормозить, за окном показался длинный перрон станции, а потом и фонари вокзала. Мы прибыли в Брокшир; начиналась серьезная работа, шутки подождут своего часа.

 

Дом Рождений Виндбридж оказался просторной усадьбой, наполовину утопающей в зелени старого леса: прямо на тропинки вылезали гигантские корни древних кордаитовых сосен, высоко-высоко над головами шумели на ветру огромные, похожие на ленты, листья. Молчаливый конюх подошел к нам, едва вокзальная коляска миновала ворота, подождал, пока мы сойдем, так же не проронив ни слова, подхватил лошадей под уздцы и отвел куда-то за высокую стену кустарников. Лошади довольно урчали и ластились к его рукам, бодаясь шипастыми головами. Вероятно, в Винбдридже довольно часто бывали посетители, и животным доводилось регулярно бывать в усадьбе.

Кругом стояла та тишина, которая отличает жизнь размеренную и деревенскую от жизни в наполненном суетой мегаполисе. Тишина журчала далеким ручьем, шуршала в высоких кронах, чавкала мхом под ногами, стрекотала и свиристела, но по сравнению с вечным гомоном, шумом и гудением города все-таки оставалась тишиной.

– Здесь – административный корпус, – пояснил Холмс на ходу, кивая на небольшое здание сбоку. – Учителя, врачи, кормильцы и механики живут в тех желтых длинных строениях... Они только выглядят неказисто, Джон, внутри там достаточно уютно и вполне удобно. А вот что касается инкубатора… Как вы думаете? Где?

Я покрутил головой, пытаясь сообразить, и наконец выбрал самое дальнее приземистое здание, выглядевшее не особо жилым по сравнению с прочими.

– Не угадали, – почти с удовольствием хмыкнул Холмс. – Это псарня.

– Псарня? – изумился я. – Но для чего здесь псарня?

– А… Вы бы знали, будь вы хоть немного любопытны к тем газетным статьям, что я ежедневно для вас отбираю, мой друг, – мягко пожурил меня Шерлок. – Согласно последним исследованиям, некоторые собаки удивительно точно входят в резонанс с нерожденными и, соответственно, могут составлять им компанию в играх и освоении мира. Сейчас активно идет процесс выведения породы, которая станет гарантированным компаньоном для нерожденных на протяжении последних лет их созревания. Виндбридж, конечно же, участвует в этом проекте…

Шерлок осекся и приподнял голову, будто бы принюхиваясь к чему-то, даже приподнялся на цыпочки.

– Что случилось? – обеспокоился я.

– Странно, – еле слышно пробормотал Шерлок. – Это слишком невероятно, чтобы…

– Что? – спросил я снова и тут же поправил себя. – Кто? Вы нашли злоумышленника?

– Нет, – рассеянно ответил Холмс и решительно устремился в самый дальний от псарни угол просторного сада. – Следуйте за мной, прошу вас. И молчите. Я и так слышу почти каждую вашу мысль.

Я послушно замолк. Если бы мог, я бы постарался и думать тише, но это, увы, от меня не зависело. Я не понимал, что именно происходит, но одно знал точно: Шерлок взял след.

Мы ломились прямо сквозь заросли приземистых папоротников и мха и, испачкавшись по пояс в сочной зелени, наконец выбрались к небольшому оврагу, на дно которого вели удобные пологие лестницы. Спустившись вниз, я увидел, что весь склон оврага усеян большими, в рост человека отверстиями, и услышал далекий гул работающих под землей механизмов.

– Да, да, – раздраженно отмахнулся Холмс. – Именно здесь находятся инкубаторы, под землей. Шумит вентиляционная система. Долго объяснять, Джон.

О, эти сладостное и, признаюсь, немного болезненное для самолюбия счастье наблюдать моего друга за работой! Те моменты, когда Шерлок Холмс наконец опускает все препоны, отделяющие его от внешнего мира, кишащего мириадами переплетенных мыслей, эмоций и намерений. Будучи человеком по природе своей чрезвычайно деликатным, он никогда в обычном своем состоянии не позволяет себе нарушать границы приватности окружающих его людей, но стоит только сосредоточиться на работе… Многие считают моего друга весьма неприятной в общении персоной, некоторые недолюбливают, кое-кто относится откровенно враждебно. Признаться, и меня время от времени охватывает чувство обиды, когда Шерлок отмахивается от меня, старательно пытающегося ничем не помешать, как от назойливой мухи, настырно вьющейся со своим жужжанием вокруг. Но я не могу не прощать ему эти ничтожные обиды, поскольку знаю, насколько сложна его работа, какой предельной сосредоточенности она требует. И не могу устоять, чтобы не любоваться им в эти моменты сосредоточенности, высокой нервной напряженности и порыва. Во время работы Холмс выглядит не менее вдохновленным, чем в минуты музицирования: весь поглощен ведущей его мелодией, весь парит в высоких, невидимых простому смертному сферах.

– Сюда, – коротко указал Шерлок, распахивая одну из дверей и устремляясь внутрь. Я последовал за ним, невольно вздрагивая от того, как темное помещение, оказавшееся бесконечным коридором, освещается невидимыми глазу светильниками, которые вспыхивают с каждым нашим шагом и гаснут, едва мы их минуем.

Пройдя несколько сот метров, Шерлок решительно свернул направо и там тоже оказался коридор, немедленно осветившийся мягким сиянием. Этот коридор был гораздо короче и привел нас в обширное подземное помещение с невысокими потолками, но довольно глубокой прямоугольной выемкой в центре. Над этой прямоугольной ямой частыми рядами висели перевитые проводами лампы, и, даже стоя в отдалении, я мог чувствовать исходящий от них жар. Под лампами, установленные в яме, стояли крупные закрытые контейнеры с сетчатыми боковыми крышками, за которыми с легким шорохом лениво крутились лопасти вентиляторов.

Влекомый одному ему доступным чутьем, Шерлок тут же нашел лестницу, ведущую вниз, к контейнерам.

– Эй! – крикнули нам со дна ямы. — Господа! Кто вы такие? Сюда нельзя!

Едва мы спустились, как к нам подбежали два человека, судя по одежде те самые механики, что занимались ремонтом сегодня утром и обнаружили пропажу.

– Сюда нельзя, – повторил один из них обеспокоенно, и Холмс тут же остановился, не пытаясь прорваться мимо без объяснений, как он поступал зачастую.

– Я Шерлок Холмс, Чтец, – сказал он ровно, хотя я видел, как нетерпеливо подрагивают его плечи от желания прервать разговор и броситься по следу. – Мистер Хакстейбл попросил меня заняться расследованием происшествия.

– Ох, – произнесли механики чуть не хором, отступая. – Мистер Холмс. Пойдемте, мы все покажем…

– Не нужно, – едва успел бросить Холмс, срываясь с места. Я еле успевал за ним, быстрым и целеустремленным.

Шерлок пронесся мимо десятка одинаковых контейнеров, лишь время от времени вертя головой по сторонам и прикрывая глаза, будто бы прислушивался или принюхивался. Несколько раз свернув, он наконец остановился у высокого короба чуть ниже человеческого роста. Опустил на его крышку ладони и зажмурился.

– Да, – сказал он вполголоса. – Здравствуйте. Здравствуйте… Холмс. Нет, я Чтец… Конечно. Учителя вернутся в понедельник, вы знаете, какой сегодня день недели? Молодец. Как тебя зовут? Джереми. Ты молодец, Джереми… Но где же Патрик?.. Никто не видел Патрика?.. Да. Когда?.. Кто?.. О… Хорошо… Конечно. Обязательно. Да.

Холмс отступил от контейнера в полном смятении, оборачиваясь, он покачнулся, и я едва успел подхватить его, удерживая от падения.

– Что случилось? – не выдержал я своего беспокойства. – Вы так побледнели… Шерлок.

– Это странно… – сказал он непривычно замедленным голосом, будто бы пребывая все еще где-то там, в нереальном мире нерожденных, где время движется иначе, и законы природы не имеют никакого значения.

– Что странно? Расскажите мне?

Холмс оглянулся и посмотрел мне в лицо, потерянно щурясь, а потом покачал головой.

– Нет, это слишком невероятно, Джон. Должно быть какое-то объяснение... Пойдемте, – он внезапно выпрямился и будто вновь вспыхнул прежним пламенем той нервной энергии, что так ясно привела его к месту происшествия. – Пойдемте, Джон, скорее! Нам нужно выяснить все, пока не станет слишком поздно!

И мы вновь закружили среди высоких контейнеров, задыхаясь под пламенем горящих ламп, пока непостижимый нюх Шерлока не вывел нас к неприметной дверце в стене инкубаторной ямы. Дверь была заперта, но это совершенно не удивило моего друга, ему хватило одного удара, чтобы выбить замок и вбежать в очередной подземный коридор.

Признаться, я на секунду задержался. Даже для меня, постоянного спутника Шерлока Холмса в его приключениях, подобное бескомпромиссное проявление животного темперамента было нечастым зрелищем. Пожалуй, только теперь я начал понимать, отчего раньше Мировой Совет настороженно относился к Чтецам. Все-таки их природа гораздо ближе к изначальной, в них сильны инстинкты, они сохраняют умения, с которыми обычные люди прощаются, появляясь на свет. И сейчас я, возможно, скажу вещь шокирующую и нелестно меня характеризующую, но меня каждый раз завораживали эти проявления. Я любовался Шерлоком за работой, у меня захватывало дыханье каждый раз, когда я наблюдал, как легко и без лишних раздумий он в порыве поиска сносит со своего пути препятствия. Конечно же, он бы никогда не смог причинить вреда живому существу. Но глядеть на разметанную в щепки тайную дверь мне доставляло ни с чем не сравнимое извращенное удовольствие.

Этот коридор был темным, но Шерлок уверенно вел нас, то сворачивая, то останавливаясь на месте, чтобы сориентироваться. В такие моменты я натыкался на него в кромешной темноте, и вместо того, чтобы раздраженно отстраниться, как это часто бывало раньше, Холмс наоборот придерживал меня рядом с собой и выпускал из рук только тогда, когда вновь начинал свой бег.

В конце концов мы добрались до выхода. Он был так же прикрыт запертой дверью, и так же, как и в начале пути, Шерлок просто вышиб ее всем телом, вылетев наружу.

Вокруг нас стояли, упираясь волнующимися кронами в небо, густые заросли старого доброго брокширского леса. Солнце над нашими головами неумолимо катилось к закату, по мху струились густые чернильные тени. Я поозирался, но признаков усадьбы Дома Рождений поблизости не заметил. По самым скромным подсчетам мы удалились от Виндбриджа не меньше чем на три мили. И, судя по тому, как Холмс решительно двинулся дальше, впереди нас ждал путь не меньший.

Впрочем, уже через несколько минут бега по осклизлой тропинке мой друг замер как вкопанный и прерывисто вздохнул, глядя вдаль. Я остановился рядом и увидел, что по той же тропинке нам навстречу неторопливо идет человек. Шерлок не двигался с места, и к тому моменту, как человек подошел вплотную, я успел как следует его разглядеть.

Он был довольно высок и светлокож, с заушными гребнями насыщенного сине-серого цвета, свидетельствующими о его довольно молодом возрасте, с необычным, ярким рисунком пластин на лбу и предплечьях, говорящим о его выдающейся индивидуальности и силе духа. Ничем не примечательный костюм только оттенял внешность этого человека, подчеркивал его красоту. Да, он был красив, но его красота чем-то неуловимым отвращала от себя, как зачастую бывает с душевнобольными или пусторожденными. Впрочем, ни на душевнобольного, ни на пусторожденного наш незнакомец похож не был.

– Шерлок, – сказал он мягко, приблизившись к нам. – Мне так жаль, Шерлок.

– Ведь так не может быть, – надломленным голосом отозвался мой друг, и я с тревогой взглянул в его сторону. Холмс стоял, широко расставив ноги и наклонившись вперед, будто бы боялся упасть от волнения. Он побледнел еще сильней, и на фоне этой ужасающей бледности вечерние тени, обрисовавшие высокие скулы и надбровные дуги, выглядели почти черными.

– Вы умерли, – с тоской сказал Холмс, глядя в упор на незнакомца. – Я присутствовал на ваших похоронах. Я был довольно юн тогда, но всегда обладал отменной памятью, ведь вы же знаете, Учитель?..

Я вздрогнул от неожиданности, но не успел и рта раскрыть, как Холмс продолжил резко и почти грубо, будто бы каждое слово свое вбивая в стоявшего напротив человека, как гвоздь в мягкую древесину.

– Ваше тело погибло. Но ваш разум я не спутаю ни с чьим, мистер Холмс.

– Фостер, – поправил его визави. – Прошу тебя, Шерлок. Меня зовут Бенджамин Фостер. Ты ведь и сам видишь, я в некоторой степени уже не тот человек, который был твоим родителем и преподавателем.

– Чушь! – воскликнул мой друг, делая порывистый шаг вперед, и мистер Фостер тут же отступил. – Все тот же ментальный фон. Все те же маяки и архитектура… Вы тот самый единственный близкий мне человек, мой родитель, мой Учитель, которого я считал мертвым больше тридцати лет! Теперь у вас другое тело, но оно не сделает вас другим человеком! Почему? Почему вы скрывались? Прятались от меня…

Я невольно шагнул ближе к Шерлоку, касаясь плечом его плеча. Он вздрогнул и обернулся ко мне, как будто только сейчас вспомнил о моем существовании. На его лице отразилась такая гамма прежде столь редко видимых мной эмоций: и смущение, и стыд, и тоска, и горе, и благодарность, – что я сам едва не рухнул вслед за ним в эту пучину чувств. Но мне в этой ситуации следовало быть твердым, я знал это точно, каким-то своим десятым чувством понимал. Я – камертон. Как ни странно об этом думать, пожалуй, я всегда в глубине души подозревал что-то подобное. Я должен быть сильным и спокойным, чтобы мой друг не потерял свой ориентир, не заблудился в бушующем мире своих и чужих мыслей и чувств.

– Благодарю вас, мистер Уотсон, – негромко сказал Фостер, когда Шерлок вновь развернулся к нему, теперь уже невозмутимый и собранный как обычно. Я не знал, как мне реагировать на подобную похвалу, но от меня реакция и не понадобилась.

– Вы расскажете нам все, мистер Фостер, – Холмс язвительным тоном подчеркнул его имя. – Абсолютно все. И о своем новом теле. И о том, где находится нерожденный Патрик Солтейр. И что все это значит.

– Ну, это самое простое, – вздохнул Фостер. – Патрик – мой ученик. Никто не должен был заметить его отсутствия, это все… все сложилось из неудачных случайностей, Шерлок. Поверь мне, ему ни в коей мере не грозил вред.

– Где он? – отрывисто спросил Холмс, и мистер Фостер учтиво наклонил голову, чуть отступая с тропинки, которой он к нам пришел.

– Пройдемте, господа, – сказал он все тем же мягким голосом. – Я мог бы начать свой рассказ по дороге, но вы вряд ли поверите мне, не увидев доказательств… Даже ты, Шерлок. Прости, но я не могу убрать ментальные щиты. Я храню не только свои тайны.

– Тогда какими же тайнами вы решили с нами поделиться? – спросил я, собравшись с духом.

Мистер Фостер оглядел меня так, будто бы впервые заметил, и негромко хмыкнул.

– Мистер Уотсон. Мой дорогой мистер Уотсон. Как все-таки причудливо иногда складываются закономерности… Вы узнаете все, что сможете понять, обещаю вам. А теперь нам следует поторопиться. Солнце садится, скоро станет темно.

Он повернулся и неторопливо зашагал обратно, не оглядываясь, будто бы уверенный в том, что мы непременно последуем за ним.

И мы, конечно же, последовали.

Это снова было подземное помещение, вход в которого открывался из пологого, ничем не примечательного оврага. Правда внутри все было совсем иначе. Через небольшой коридор от входа обнаружилась металлическая дверь, которая раскрылась от прикосновения к кнопке рядом. За дверью оказалась крохотная комната, куда мы зачем-то вошли все трое, после чего мистер Фостер снова нажал одну из кнопок на стене, и пол под нами дрогнул.

– Это механизм, который переместит нас на нижние этажи, – пояснил Фостер, заметив мой испуг. – Привыкайте, Уотсон, скоро такие приспособления появятся в каждом доме.

Пол снова дрогнул, и двери отворились в полную темноту.

– Свет, – вполголоса произнес мистер Фостер, и в тот же момент все вокруг вспыхнуло и засияло.  
Помещение, в котором мы оказались, было огромным и до самого высокого потолка уставленным стеклянными перегородками, белыми гладкими комодами с тысячами горящих разноцветных лапочек на них. Стены же были расчерчены на темные и светлые прямоугольники, и в каждом из этих прямоугольников мерцала своя движущаяся картина. Где-то были только бегущие цифры и непонятные символы. Где-то – плавали спирали, закручиваясь в чудесные многолепестковые цветы. Где-то изображения складывались во нечто настолько странное и непривычное, что я невольно зажмурился, ослепленный обилием обрушившегося на меня света и впечатлений. Все, находящееся в этом помещении несло на себе какой-то странный отпечаток чуждости, будто было создано не людьми и не для людей.

– Интересно, – наконец подал голос Шерлок, молчавший на протяжении всего нашего пути. – Не только вы посещаете это место, мистер Фостер. Сколько вас?

– Не так много, как было бы нужно, – вздохнул тот, подходя к одному из комодов и снова нажимая на кнопки. За нашими спинами раздался шорох, и я едва успел оглянуться, как пара мягких кресел, появившихся из ниоткуда, толкнулась нам под колени.

– Располагайтесь, прошу вас, – предложил Фостер. – Это будет длинная история.

– Патрик Солтейр, – напомнил Холмс, не торопясь воспользоваться гостеприимством. – Меня интересует в первую очередь похищенный нерожденный.

– Ну что ты, – с укоризной сказал мистер Фостер. – Какое похищение? Это была скорее экскурсия…

Он снова нажал какие-то кнопки, и прямо перед нами из прозрачного воздуха соткалось крупное яйцо, где-то мне по пояс, а может быть, и выше. Оно легко качнулось, будто выбирая удобное положение, и прочно укрепилось на полу напротив нас.

Холмс в ту же минуту подскочил ближе, прикасаясь к плотной кожистой скорлупе обеими ладонями и закрывая глаза.

– Здравствуй, Патрик, – прошептал он тихо. – Ты… подожди… Да, конечно… Но…

Он некоторое время молчал с потрясенным видом, а потом так же молча отошел от яйца и сел в предложенное кресло, кивком дав понять мистеру Фостеру, что он удовлетворен. Я последовал его примеру – честно признаться, привыкнув к спокойной и размеренной жизни за последние годы, я уже давно не переживал такой физической и, тем более, моральной встряски. Обычно в плане физических нагрузок расследования Шерлока не заходили дальше поисков пострадавших в авариях и катастрофах или спасения лесных животных от пожаров и наводнений. Все остальные вопросы решались им, как правило, не выходя за порог нашей квартиры, в редком случае – с выездом на место, обычно там же, в Лондоне. Так что с непривычки я был немного утомлен, но тем не менее с любопытством и некоторым страхом ждал объяснения всему происходящему.

– Для начала, – сказал мистер Фостер, развернувшись к нам вполоборота, как докладчик у лекционной доски, – хочу сказать, что я – почти такой же человек, как и вы. Я родился на этой Земле, прожил большую часть своей жизни в городе под названием Лондон... Правда, тот Лондон располагался не в том месте, где нынешний, а на острове, который сейчас называется Землей Лавуа.

– Как такое может быть? – перебил я его в замешательстве, и мистер Фостер терпеливо кивнул.

– Взгляните, – предложил он, и испещренная движущимися картинами стена прямо перед нами на секунду погасла, а потом снова вспыхнула. Теперь на ней была удивительная карта, подробно рисующая материки и океаны нашей планеты. Что удивительно, на карте был искусно и детально изображен самый северный материк, о расположении и очертаниях которого до сих пор не знали географы.

– В данный момент наша планета выглядит так, как показано на этой карте мира, – сказал Фостер. – А вот это – то, как она будет выглядеть примерно через двести миллионов лет.

Рядом с картой мира тут же вспыхнула другая карта. В общих чертах какое-то сходство еще оставалось, но части суши были нещадно раздроблены и разнесены по разные стороны мирового океана.

– Что произошло? – снова спросил я, не в силах сдерживать свое недоумение и ужас. – Какая-то чудовищная катастрофа?

– О, нет, – хмыкнул Фостер. – Естественное течение событий, мистер Уотсон. Вы ведь знаете, что земная кора движется медленно, но упорно, и те очертания материков, которые кажутся вам такими привычными сейчас, – это тоже результат медленного движения тектонических плит.

– Это все ясно, – подал наконец голос Шерлок. – Может быть, перейдете, наконец, к сути?

– Конечно же, – кивнул мистер Фостер, и вторая карта, карта далекого будущего растянулась во всю стену, стирая остатки букв, спиральных цветов и непонятных эмблем, а затем начала расти, приближаясь и становясь все более подробной, будто бы кто-то невидимый подносил к ней гигантскую лупу.

– Вот здесь, на этом острове, в городе под названием Лондон, в две тысячи пятнадцатом году текущей эры, а проще говоря, двести миллионов лет тому вперед, был заложен проект под названием «Мемориум», целью которого стала возможность сохранения накопленных человечеством знаний и умений, а также спасения хотя бы части людей перед лицом масштабной катастрофы, что обрушилась на нашу планету. Солнце…

Стена с картой погасла, и в темноте вспыхнуло изображение солнечной системы, только здесь планет было почему-то восемь, а не одиннадцать, известных нашим астрономам.

– Наше солнце вследствие естественных процессов в скором времени должно было взорваться, чтобы превратиться в сверхновую. Узнали мы об этом слишком поздно, поэтому пытались спасти хоть что-то. Нам было ясно, что в любом случае наша цивилизация погибнет…

Пылающая оранжевая звезда на стене внезапно стремительно разбухла и рванулась во все стороны, сметая огненным потоком ближайшие планеты. Это выглядело очень впечатляюще и по-настоящему, будто бы я сам оказался внезапно в эпицентре взрыва. Однако, невольно оглянувшись на Шерлока, я заметил лишь сосредоточенный скепсис на его лице. Больше всего на свете мне хотелось привлечь его внимание, спросить, неужели то, что с нами происходит, действительно происходит на самом деле? И если так, то почему? Как? Как все это возможно? Но Холмс не обращал на меня внимания, внимательно разглядывая предлагаемые мистером Фостером картинки и слушая объяснения. Конечно же Фостер – или лучше будет назвать его мистером Холмсом-старшим – был его Учителем на протяжении долгих лет, и у Шерлока остались связанные с этим привычки. А у меня была выработанная за долгие годы совместного проживания привычка полагаться на Шерлока во всем, что выходит за рамки моего разумения. Мой друг был, разумеется, напряжен, но спокоен, и я последовал его примеру.

Надо признаться, что все нас окружающее было до такой степени невероятно, что даже чувство удивления быстро покинуло меня. Я словно бы находился внутри огромной книги волшебных сказок, где передо мной разворачивались страница за страницей, и не было нужды искать логику или подвергать сомнению, сказка просто была, а я существовал внутри нее, слушая, разглядывая и впитывая историю, развернувшуюся в далеком будущем…

По словам мистера Фостера человеческая цивилизация стояла на грани глобальной катастрофы и полного вымирания. Угрозе подвергались не только жизни людей, но и все накопленные ими знания, весь огромный архив достижений во всех сферах человеческой деятельности. Внезапно предложенный некими энтузиастами проект «Мемориум» (в этой части своего рассказа мистер Фостер был особенно невнятен, так что я так и не понял, кто именно и зачем разработал проект изначально) оказался настоящим спасением. Суть проекта заключалась в том, что вся накопленная в мире информация переводилась в числовой вид и записывалась на огромное количество дублирующих друг друга дисков – что-то вроде патефонных пластинок, только записать на них можно было не только звуки, но и картины, и книги, и – самое важное – то, что составляет человеческую память и сознание. Энтузиасты перевели в числовой вид почти все достояние культуры и науки человечества, после чего начали записывать на свои пластинки и людей. Катастрофа приближалась, и, как ни старались работники проекта, всех людей записать им не удалось. В «Мемориум» попало только около полумиллиона разумов, ничтожно малое количество от семи миллиардов, живших на тот момент. В этом месте мне очень хотелось взять паузу и переспросить, потому что в настоящее время на Земле можно насчитать не больше полутора миллионов особей нашего вида. Но мистер Фостер рассказывал так уверенно и стремительно, что я решил повременить с вопросами.

Чтобы защитить «Мемориум» от звездного огня, его планировалось отправить в прошлое, в момент, когда человечество только начинало свое развитие, чтобы помочь ему накопленными знаниями, и к моменту взрыва сверхновой предотвратить гибель людского племени. Этот поворот мне тоже показался будто бы только сошедшим со страниц модных ныне фантастических повестей, к которым я питаю тайную слабость, а Холмс при всей своей тяге к необыкновенному считает пустой тратой времени и бесплодными фантазиями. Однако сейчас эти фантазии приобретали некий вес. Путешествия во времени, парадоксы, закольцованность цивилизаций – я бы с огромным удовольствием прочел книгу об этом, но слышать о таких вещах как о деле совершенно обыденном и реальном было не очень уютно.

Тем временем история «Мемориума» продолжалась и была невеселой. Пока ученые со всей возможной скоростью записывали разумы обреченных людей на пластинки, другие ученые предоставили неопровержимые доказательства того, что проект не увенчается успехом. Предотвратить взрыв солнца все равно не получится, а успеть за несколько тысяч лет развить человечество достаточно, чтобы оно смогло вовремя переселиться за пределы звездной системы, невозможно.

Энтузиасты опустили руки, последней надеждой было погрузить контейнеры с записями достаточно глубоко в толщу земли, чтобы в момент взрыва они не пострадали. Но с этим тоже были какие-то технические проблемы, сути которых я не уловил. Да и кому будут нужны замурованные в толщу оплавленного базальта записи на безжизненной планете?

И вот в этот момент в чей-то голове возникла идея о том, что если человечество спасти все равно невозможно, можно попытаться создать новое, то, которому в свое время обстоятельства и совокупность случайностей не дали шанса на развитие.

Оказалось, что двести пятьдесят миллионов лет назад на планете произошла огромная катастрофа, уничтожившая больше семидесяти процентов всех видов – как животных, так растений и насекомых и даже еще более мелких существ, невидимых человеческому глазу. Среди уничтоженных видов был один крупный отряд животных, которых мистер Фостер назвал «терапсидами». Он показал их фотокарточки: цветные и почти объемные. Это были непривычного вида животные, больше похожие на лесных грызунов северного материка, в наших краях таких не водилось.

Оказалось, что из всего большого разнообразия этих терапсид катастрофу пережил только один единственный вид. Эти звери не только не погибли, но и пережили эпоху гигантских крокодилов, затянувшуюся на несколько миллионов лет, а затем – грандиозное похолодание, чтобы в результате стать родоначальниками большей половины животных Земли и, в конце концов, людей.

А что, если удастся предотвратить катастрофу? – задались вопросами ученые. Это все-таки не взрывающееся солнце, с подобными проблемами человечество уже как-то научилось справляться. В чем заключалась катастрофа, уничтожившая древних животных, я так толком и не разобрал, речь шла о каких-то траппах и вулканической зиме, но вот Шерлок, кажется, все понял отлично и еще больше подобрался, подаваясь вперед к стене, показывающей красочные картинки.

Люди хотели дать шанс этим несчастным терапсидам и всем остальным уничтоженным в ходе эволюции видам. Ведь если всего одна разновидность в результате цепи случайностей привела к возникновению человечества, почему это не может произойти еще раз, но раньше, примерно на двести миллионов лет?..

Признаться, меня такая логика несколько смутила, но, в сущности, разве имел я право судить за логические провалы доведенных до отчаянья людей?

И вот «Мемориум» вместе с несколькими сотнями инженеров и рабочих был отправлен в прошлое на сотни миллионов лет назад. Условия на Земле в ту пору были мало пригодны для этих людей, они были вынуждены работать в защитных костюмах с тяжелыми баллонами воздуха на спинах, наподобие тех, которыми сейчас пользуются наши водолазы. И даже несмотря на защиту они гибли один за другим, и скоро не осталось никого. Только работающие под землей механизмы, призванные смягчить последствия катастрофы, и там же под землю замурованный «Мемориум».

– Все, что вас окружает, – обвел помещение рукой мистер Фостер, – это и есть одна из резервных копий «Мемориума». Миллиарды терабайт на самых долговечных носителях, которые изобрела наша цивилизация. Несколько сотен тысяч человек, спящих на протяжении миллионов лет. Огромный архив знаний и произведений искусства. По одной криокамере на каждую резервную копию – со здоровым, исправным телом, которое раз в несколько тысяч лет занимал дежурный «Мемориума», чтобы произвести очередной ремонт физических носителей, перезаписать какие-то разрушенные со временем части общего банка данных… В то время как основная масса записанных сознаний находилась в состоянии стазиса, несколько дежурных поочередно бодрствовали в специально созданной виртуальной реальности, наблюдая через выведенную на поверхность планеты оптику и датчики за происходящими изменениями. Мы ждали чуда, ждали зарождения новой разумной жизни, для которой могли бы стать друзьями и наставниками. Все наши богатства, весь наш опыт...

В этот момент мне стало невыносимо жутко и жалко его, этого красивого, даже изысканного человека. Он говорил о произошедшем с такой тихой, почти незаметной болью, что было отчетливо ясно: эта боль с ним давно, он к ней привык, он даже стыдится ее немного. Но вместе с болью была в словах мистера Фостера и страсть, и призыв, как будто он пытался донести что-то важное до нас, убедить нас в чем-то.

Надежды людей на терапсид так и не оправдались: эти предшественники млекопитающих животных, в будущем заполонивших всю Землю, даже несмотря на созданные условия не стали господствующим видом. Зато стремительно развиваться начали мелкие травоядные ящеры, названия которых я не запомнил. Из-за изменившихся условий жизни почти все плотоядные животные понемногу вымерли, а те, что остались, из-за скудости ресурсов ограничили свое размножение, став гермафродитами, способными принести потомство только раз в жизни…

– Позвольте, – впервые за все время перебил Фостера Шерлок. – То есть, ваша репродуктивная система отличалась от нашей?

Мистер Фостер кивнул.

– Мы были двуполыми, как некоторые ваши насекомые или растения…

– У вас было шесть конечностей? – с любопытством подался вперед Шерлок.

– Нет, – был вынужден разочаровать его мистер Фостер. – Мы были вот такими.

Он взмахнул рукой. Темная часть стены за его спиной тоже вспыхнула белым светом, и почти сразу же на ней появились картинки: два существа, одно повыше, другое пониже. Существа были невероятно тонкими, с маленькими головами, руками-веточками, плоскими лицами с выпуклыми близко посаженными глазами и малюсеньким ртом, больше похожим на круглое красное отверстие под кожистым клювом. И почти ничем не отличались друг от друга. Я невольно передернулся, уж очень необычным было это зрелище, и тут же укорил себя. Какая разница, как выглядели эти несчастные? Они потеряли свой дом, своих родных, всю свою цивилизацию и нашли в себе силы, чтобы не опустить руки, а бороться за жизнь для себя и других. Они заслуживали уважения. И жалости. И любви – неожиданно понял я, уже предугадывая, о чем пойдет речь дальше. Сыновней любви от всех нас, появившихся на свет благодаря их усилиям.

Первый успех «Мемориум» смог отпраздновать только через несколько миллионов лет. Продолжительное умеренное похолодание и некоторые другие факторы привели к тому, что один из видов ящеров мутировал: теперь они не просто откладывали яйца в теплый песок и забывали о них, зная, что природа сама позаботится о потомстве. Теперь снесенные яйца оставались в особой сумке на теле родителя, согреваясь его теплом до рождения. А еще через какое-то время эволюция совершила еще один скачок: толстая скорлупа яиц сменилось кожаной пленкой, пропускающей к плоду питательные соки от родителя. Это позволяло яйцам увеличиваться в объеме при росте плода, и детеныш появлялся на свет уже не маленьким и уязвимым для еще сохранившихся на тот момент плотоядных животных, а более крупным и самостоятельным. Однако теперь, когда период созревания яиц возрос, они должны были оставаться с родителем гораздо дольше, и весили они теперь больше, так что следующим этапом вновь стало отделение яйца от родителя.

Собственно говоря, первые, еще не очень-то разумные люди начали объединяться именно для того, чтобы сохранить свое потомство: в стае выделялось несколько кормильцев, которые постоянно находились в теплой, защищенной от ветров пещере, храня огонь для зреющих яиц. Они кормили растущие яйца своими соками, а остальные члены племени кормили за это их.

Именно в этот момент дежурные «Мемориума» поняли, что чудо совершилось. Новый, юный, едва тлеющий разум зародился, и теперь целью «Мемориума» было сохранить это тление, раздуть из него всесокрушающий пожар.

Они похищали яйца. Они переписывали свои сознания в находящихся на пороге рождения. Они подкидывали первобытным людям гениев, создающих первые орудия труда, рационализирующих общественное устройство и быт, приручающих животных для создания первых посевов. Они строили жилища и изобретали одежду, они поддерживали и направляли первые робкие шаги человечества…

Они создали нас.

Это было таким странным и почти болезненным откровением.

Мистер Фостер все говорил и говорил, а я пытался понять, что же из того, что было сделано нашим человечеством, было сделано им самим? Неужели вся наша цивилизация, весь наш мир построен по чужому лекалу, а от нас самих не осталось ничего, кроме особенностей физиологии? Да и были ли мы вообще – сами? Или мы не успели стать собой, еще до рождения измененные и направленные нашими учителями?..

 

Будто бы услышав мои терзания, мистер Фостер прервался на секунду, глядя на нас с тоской и обреченностью.

– Я знаю, о чем вы думаете, – сказал он горько. – Поверьте, мы сотни и тысячи раз сомневались сами в выбранном нами пути. За те пятьдесят тысяч лет, что ваша цивилизация прошла от пещерных жителей до нынешнего состояния, мы тридцать четыре раза выводили из стазиса все население «Мемориума» и устраивали общее голосование по самым важным вопросам.

– Вы могли хоть раз спросить и нашего мнения по этим вопросам, – заметил Холмс, однако я не услышал в его голосе даже намека на упрек, только констатацию факта и легкое любопытство.

– Мы спрашивали, – ответил мистер Фостер, и Шерлок удовлетворенно откинулся назад, будто бы такого ответа и ожидал.

– Конечно, мы не могли провести общий референдум, не открывая нашей роли в происходящем. Но среди вас всегда были люди, знающие о нашем существовании и нашей деятельности. Как правило, это были вожди, люди, пользующиеся всеобщим авторитетом. Они не всегда одобряли наши методы и зачастую действовали вопреки нашим рекомендациям. Но – я хочу подчеркнуть это, Шерлок, – мы никогда не действовали насильно. Мы не для этого…

Он осекся и покачал головой.

– Это произойдет уже скоро, – сказал он тише. – По нашим меркам – скоро, всего миллион лет или около того. На Земле начнется ледниковый период, тот самый, что должен был погубить динозавров, гигантских крокодилов, как их называют некоторые талантливые биологи, и дать шанс теплокровным млекопитающим. Вы не переживете этот период.

Мистер Фостер поднял взгляд на нас.

– То, что мы делаем, в данный момент преследует лишь одну цель: как можно скорее вывести человечество на определенную ступень цивилизации, когда оно сможет сделать то, что не удалось нам: шагнуть к звездам. Уже несколько лет мощные обсерватории на экваторе и обоих полюсах обследуют близлежащий космос. Мы ищем пригодные для колонизации планеты, и к тому моменту, как в колониях возникнет необходимость, они будут найдены. Безопасные, стабильные, с хорошими условиями... А пока у нас есть чуть меньше миллиона лет в запасе. Нужно торопиться. Вы ведь заметили, как поднялся уровень техники в последнее время? Изобретения, изобретения… Стремительно меняющийся мир…

– Так значит, эти Дома Рождений – тоже ваших рук дело? – спросил Холмс. – Воспитываете нерожденных в нужном для вас ключе?

– А вот тут ты неправ, – неожиданно ответил мистер Фостер. – Хакстейбл – гениальный теоретик педагогики, но он не имеет к нашей деятельности никакого отношения. Это полностью его идея – поиск таланта, развитие его еще до рождения, воспитание полноценной и счастливой личности. Да, мы воспользовались его идеей в своих целях, но не таким образом, который ты предполагаешь.

– И каким же? – полюбопытствовал Шерлок, слегка напрягаясь.

Мистер Фостер немного помолчал, не глядя на нас, а потом вздохнул.

– Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнал об этом. Никто не должен знать о таком, особенно ты.

– О чем? – теперь голос моего друга просто звенел.

Фостер потоптался на месте рассеянно шлепая руками по своим кнопкам, будто бы не зная, куда себя деть.

– На самом деле идея Хакстейбла была провальной по одной единственной причине. Чтецов не существует. Соответственно, и учителей в понимании Хакстейбла – людей, способных читать чужие мысли, проникать в замкнутую виртуальную среду нерожденных, обучая их и общаясь с ними – не существует тоже.

– Позвольте… – Холмс подскочил с места от такого заявления, и я поднялся вместе с ним, но Фостер только поднял ладони в странном, закрывающемся жесте.

– Шерлок, – сказал он совершенно больным голосом. – Послушай меня. Послушай меня так же, как слушал все четырнадцать лет до рождения. Телепатическая связь родителя с плодом – это всего лишь атавизм, оставшийся с тех времен, когда родитель был вынужден передавать весь свой накопленный опыт нерожденному потомку в качестве единственного шанса на продолжение рода и сохранение знаний. Тогда в критической ситуации родитель мог передать себя, переписать в сознание плода полностью перед тем, как погибнуть. Связь взрослого человека и чужого плода невозможна в принципе по причинам, кроющимся в физиологии и генетике.

– Но как тогда… – начал было я, и Фостер перебил меня почти сразу.

– Но связь возможна между нерожденными, находящимися достаточно близко друг от друга. Это тоже один из атавизмов – при угрозе для части кладки сознания нерожденных могли спастись в телах своих товарищей, сохраняя переданный от родителей опыт…

Фостер посмотрел в глаза Шерлока.

– Ты знаешь, кто такие пусторожденные?

Шерлок медленно кивнул, не отводя взгляда.

– Да, – подтвердил Фостер. – Это те, чьи сознания по тем или иным причинам переместились в тела соседствующих по инкубатору нерожденных. Вопреки всем прогрессивным исследованиям это перемещение может произойти почти в любой момент жизни плода. Чаще, конечно, это случается еще до самоосознания, то есть, на самых ранних стадиях, но случается такой перенос и в более позднем возрасте. Плод растет, иногда даже откликается на обращение родителя, в свой срок появляется на свет… И оказывается пустым человеком без разума и сознания. Но с почему-то сохранившейся способностью к чтению чужого ментального поля…

Шерлок тяжело сглотнул, пошатнувшись, и Фостер жестко добавил:

– Все учителя и Чтецы, Шерлок – это изначально пусторожденные особи. Мы отслеживаем их появление и используем их тела как носители для тех жителей «Мемориума», которые готовы посвятить себя работе на новое человечество. Почти никто из добровольцев не сохраняет свою прежнюю память, потому что наша цель – не внедрение агентов влияния в эту цивилизацию. Да, некоторые нерожденные, как развивающиеся естественным путем, так и бывшие пусторожденные, выбираются нами – как присутствующий здесь Патрик Солтайр – за свои выдающиеся особенности и острый ум. Для них мы время от времени устраиваем экскурсии, рассказываем о истинном положении дел. Мы ничего не требуем, мы полагаемся на их умение делать выводы. Как правило, в дальнейшем эти особи достигают определенных высот на социальной лестнице… Да, вся первая, экспериментальная кладка состояла из пусторожденных. Мы не хотели рисковать, у нас не было достаточно опыта именно для обучения нерожденных. Мы отобрали среди добровольцев лучших педагогов и… интеллектуально одаренных. Мы записали их сознания в пустые тела плодов и учили, вернее, направляли… Некоторым из них мы рассказали о том, кем они являются на самом деле, некоторым…

Он замолк на середине фразы, и сам понимая, что дальнейшие слова не принесут никакого облегчения ни ему, ни нам, а Шерлок выпрямился, глядя на мистера Фостера с невыразимой печалью и болью.

– Почему же тогда вы не посвятили меня в происходящее? – спросил он надломленным голосом. – Ведь вы занимались со мной, вы присутствовали при моем рождении… Вы… создали меня из бессмысленного куска плоти. Вы передали мне чье-то сознание, вероятно, сознание человека для вас дорогого, раз именно меня вы назвали своим ребенком. И отступились? Я оказался недостаточно хорош для ваших планов?

– Ну что ты, Шерлок, – печально и устало ответил мистер Фостер, протягивая руку и касаясь его ладони теплым, поддерживающим жестом, каким обычно родители касаются своих детей. – Дело совсем не в этом. Ты ведь и сам знаешь, насколько ты хорош. Ты потрясающе хорош, я горжусь тобой больше, чем кем-либо из своих выпускников.

– Тогда почему?

Мистер Фостер вздохнул, и лицо его исказилось странной гримасой, будто бы он пытался растянуть уголки рта к ушам.

– Я хотел, чтобы ты прожил свою собственную жизнь, Шерлок. Безо всех этих интриг, подполья, шокирующей правды. Двойная жизнь ломает, портит людей. Мы вынуждены лгать, вынуждены причинять боль нашим близким. Я так хотел, чтобы хоть на этот раз ты не узнал ни о чем. Я пытался уберечь тебя. Мне так жаль, что у меня опять ничего не вышло.

Что-то в словах мистера Фостера резало слух своей нелогичностью, но сильней всего в тот момент было охватившее меня чувство огромной жалости к этому странному, но такому откровенно несчастному человеку. А вот Холмс, кажется, понял больше моего, потому что теперь он снова сгорбился и опустил лицо вниз, как делал всегда, когда не мог справиться с посетившими его эмоциями. Теперь уже я коснулся его руки, и Шерлок неожиданно сжал мои пальцы, не отпуская.

– Ты приобрел хорошего друга, Шерлок, – ласково сказал мистер Фостер. – Я знаю, как это важно для тебя, на первый взгляд такого нелюдимого и замкнутого. А ведь стань ты одним из нас, ты никогда никому не смог бы полностью открыться, не подвергая близкого человека опасности…

– Довольно, – наконец мотнул головой Холмс, справившись с собой и приняв решение. – Довольно утешений. Речь идет не об этом. Вы ведь знаете, что я не смогу молчать о том, что узнал сегодня, у меня нет барьеров, я как открытая книга для любого Чтеца. А не все из них помнят о том, кем они являются на самом деле. Да и Хaкстейбл наверняка переборол свой эгоистический ужас и сообщил Мировому Совету о произошедшем. Нам нужен способ надежно скрыть эту историю, разумеется, предварительно вернув Патрика Солтейра в Дом Рождений.

Он твердо и решительно посмотрел в глаза Фостера.

– Скорей всего, я погибну, пытаясь забрать нерожденного у злоумышленника, тот сбежит, а подоспевший на место Джон Уотсон вернет яйцо туда, где ему следует быть.

Я покачнулся от потрясения, вцепляясь в руку моего друга, умоляюще заглядывая ему в глаза.

– Что вы такое говорите? Это абсолютно невозможно, Шерлок, я не допущу этого! Не смейте даже думать о том, чтобы оставить меня!

Кажется, я кричал на него, топал ногами. На меня накатил такой страшный, отчаянный гнев, которого я не испытывал до того ни разу в жизни. И Холмс, казалось, растерялся под моим неожиданным напором. Он порывался что-то сказать, но я не давал ему и рта раскрыть, шумя и ругаясь.

– Господа! – наконец прервал мой нервный выплеск голос мистера Фостера. – Я вас прошу, успокойтесь.

Я отступил в сторону, все еще внутренне клокоча и отдуваясь.

– Никто, конечно же, не погибнет, – уверил нас Фостер. – У нас есть способ сделать так, чтобы ты, Шерлок, обо всем забыл. Ты будешь считать, что счастливо изловил злоумышленника, заставил его раскаяться и вернуть нерожденного.

– Это действительно возможно? – с тревогой спросил я. – Мне тоже можно будет все забыть?  
Но мистер Фостер только покачал головой.

– Нет, мистер Уотсон, вам придется обо всем помнить. Дело в том, что наложенная память похожа на обивку дивана. Эта обивка красива и прочна, но рано или поздно она протрется, и пружины полезут наружу. Вам придется быть всегда рядом с вашим другом, чтобы в тот момент, когда он начнет вспоминать, поддержать и помочь ему. Но до тех пор вам будет нужно как можно глубже хранить эту информацию, не позволяя ей просочиться наружу и смутить покой Шерлока.

Он окинул меня испытующим взглядом и задал странный вопрос:

– Джон Уотсон, согласны ли вы до конца своих дней следовать за Шерлоком Холмсом, быть ему надежной опорой и верным другом в горе и в радости, в болезни и здравии до тех пор, пока смерть не разлучит вас?

– Конечно же я согласен, – ответил я, с тревогой думая о том, как у меня получится справляться с этой огромной, непосильной мне тайной. Я так привык быть для Холмса открытой книгой, в которой он может читать в любой момент, а теперь мне предстояло хранить от него в секрете такую важную часть его жизни. Нашей жизни. Жизни всего и всех, кто нас окружает. Мистер Фостер повернулся к Шерлоку, но тот перебил его намерение:

– Я все равно все забуду. Нет смысла спрашивать.

– Я и не собирался спрашивать, Шерлок. Я знаю, что ты однолюб.

Мистер Фостер обвел медленным взглядом помещение, и стены начали гаснуть квадрат за квадратом. Наконец мы остались в почти полной темноте, если не считать россыпи разноцветных огоньков на столах по периметру комнаты.

– Немного наклонись, Шерлок, – попросил его мистер Фостер. Зашуршала ткань и кожа, я услышал слабый выдох моего друга, и неожиданно его ладонь вновь нашла в темноте мою и крепко сжала.  
Признаюсь, мне в тот момент было чудовищно страшно. Я боялся за Холмса, боялся за юного Патрика, боялся за тысячи и тысячи людей, запертых на миллионы лет в электрических сосудах. Я боялся за себя и человечество, которое ждут впереди ужасные потрясения. Я боялся за своего нерожденного еще сына, боялся, что его могут также избрать для служения целям спасения цивилизации, боялся, что это служение сломает ему жизнь так же, как ломает жизни десятков людей на всех планете. Но больше всего я боялся, что не смогу достойно пронести через всю жизнь ответственность за моего друга, такого уязвимого и хрупкого в тот миг, когда он цеплялся за меня, как за самое родное существо в мире.

Впрочем, все страхи скоро испарились из моей головы.

В дальнем углу помещения распахнулась дверь, и мы пошли сквозь темноту на смутный, серый свет зарождающегося утра.

Шерлок был как во сне, он шел, прямо и ровно шагая, все еще держась за мою руку и не говоря ни слова. Мы вышли из-под земли прямо под открытое небо, и мистер Фостер, ненадолго оставив нас, подогнал четырехместный экипаж, запряженный парой гребнистых лошадок. Мы усадили в коляску Шерлока, а затем вдвоем погрузили яйцо на отдельное, обитое мягкой тканью, сиденье.

Мистер Фостер довез нас до железнодорожной станции в полном молчании. Лишь прощаясь, он протянул руку и легко, почти невесомо коснулся рукава Шерлока.

– Берегите его, – попросил он.

– Что вы собираетесь сейчас делать? – поинтересовался я в свою очередь.

– Отвезу Патрика в Дом Рождений и расскажу историю о том, как позавидовал директору Хaкстейблу и решил уничтожить его, скомпрометировав в глазах родителей и Мирового Совета. Но, будучи пойманным Шерлоком Холмсом, раскаялся и готов искупить вину за свой поступок.

У меня даже горло перехватило от волнения. Вот это был благородный поступок настоящего человека!

– Удачи вам, мистер Фостер, – сказал я дрожащим голосом. – Вы невероятный человек. Я буду гордиться знакомством с вами.

Лицо Фостера снова исказила странная, растягивающая рот гримаса, и он кивнул мне. А затем подстегнул лошадей, и они неторопливо потрусили по расхлябанной от ночного дождя дороге по направлению к Виндбриджу.

***

 

– Тебя что-то беспокоит, Патрик?

– Почему вы не сказали им правду, Учитель? Ведь «Мемориум», терраформирующие механизмы и устройство для перемещения во времени создали не вы, а карриаты. Вы только воспользовались ими, когда все представители предыдущей цивилизации были уничтожены.

– Не хотел лишний раз запутывать. И да, ты прав, хотел произвести впечатление лучшее, чем есть на самом деле. Это свойственно нашей природе. Несмотря на все технические преимущества мы гораздо более несовершенны в моральном плане, чем вы. Карриаты почти не вмешивались в нашу историю, Патрик, это погубило и остатки их цивилизации, и почти всю нашу.

– Но взорвавшееся солнце – это звучит неправдоподобно. Солнце не должно переродиться в сверхновую в ближайший миллиард лет.

– Я просто не мог рассказать им о войне.

– Почему?

– Потому что они взрослые люди, прожившие всю свою жизнь в мире, где никогда не было ни войн, ни каких-то серьезных конфликтов. Их шокирует сама мысль о том, что можно причинить вред другому человеку сознательно. Они бы не поняли, почему, узнав о существовании другой цивилизации на одной с ними планете, наши люди предпочли уничтожить ее, лишь бы не делить с чужаками.

– Кажется, я понимаю вас, Учитель. Даже я не сразу поверил, хотя, в силу своего возраста и положения, я гораздо больше восприимчив к глобальным идеям.

– Ты умница, Патрик.

– Можно задать вопрос, Учитель?

– Конечно.

– Вы говорили, что оборудование карриатов для перемещения во времени было рассчитано на определенный интервал. Если они наблюдали за вашим человечеством с момента его зарождения, значит, этот интервал составлял не более пятидесяти тысяч лет. Вы же отправились назад на двести пятьдесят миллионов. Сколько раз вы пробовали спасти свое человечество прежде чем решили создать нас, Учитель?

– …

– Учитель?

– Пять раз, Патрик. Пять раз мы начинали снова и снова, но все заканчивалось одинаково.

– Несмотря на то, что вы были одного вида?

– Да. Рано или поздно наше существование раскрывалось, и это раскалывало человечество на два лагеря. Начиналось все с малозначительных преступлений, перерастало в глобальные политические интриги и заканчивалось ожесточенной войной, уничтожавшей большую часть населения.

– И вы не попытались вмешаться в историю новых людей?

– Мы пытались, Патрик. Мы пытались… Но люди не могли без войн. Да и сами мы были людьми. Мы тоже раскалывались на группы и враждовали друг с другом, доказывая свою точку зрения на то, каким именно путем должно следовать подопечное нам человечество. Сами провоцировали и разжигали конфликты. Сами каждый раз подводили все начинания к неизбежному краху.

– И тогда вы решили попробовать с другим видом… Действительно, травоядные гораздо менее агрессивны.

– Никто из нас не надеялся на удачу, малыш. Мы устали и отчаялись. «Мемориум» был создан еще во время первой операции, и к концу пятой почти все, кто начинали проект, приняли решение самоудалиться. Они не хотели больше жить. Им нечего было ждать. «Мемориум» пополнялся энтузиастами каждой из погибших цивилизаций, Патрик, но в пятый раз выжившие просто отказались от очередной провальной попытки. Именно они подали идею о том, что можно попытаться шагнуть дальше и дать шанс тем, кто раньше был обречен. Эта идея была воспринята в штыки, но в конце концов нам не оставалось ничего иного, и граждане «Мемориума» согласились на последний рывок.

– Мне почему-то кажется, что это была ваша идея, Учитель.

– …Ты начинаешь понемногу разбираться в людях, Патрик.

– Я правильно понимаю, что мы теперь долго не увидимся?

– Да. Вина за эту ситуацию лежит полностью на мне, скорей всего, в этом теле я больше не смогу преподавать в Виндбридже.

– Жаль, у меня будет много вопросов о том, что я сегодня узнал.

– Скорей всего, в течение пары недель тебе найдут нового куратора, с которым ты сможешь обсудить все, что потребуется.

– …

– Патрик?

– Этот человек, Шерлок Холмс. Он на самом деле был вашим ребенком?

– Он был вторым сыном моих родителей.

– В который раз он занимает тело пусторожденного?

– …Ох, Патрик. Ты слишком проницателен. Иногда я подозреваю, что ты – тоже он.

– Это вполне возможно. Ведь не только вы курируете распределение. А Шерлок Холмс мне кажется человеком, который не станет миллионы лет просто сидеть и ждать, сложа руки, пока можно будет отправиться к другой звезде.

– …Да. Ты прав. Ты безусловно прав. Он не станет.


End file.
